Got Germs?
by Mewknight
Summary: Dark is sick! Satoshi is acting like a mother! Krad is taking his luck and try to defeat his other half! Will he? REWRITTEN! KradXDark, alittle bit of DarkXSato
1. Chapter 1

Got Germs?

"ACHOO!"

"Ew! Will you stop sneezing on me!?" Krad shook a fist at Dark.

"Oh, so you want a fight? (Cough) I could give you one!"

"Dark! Krad! Stop fighting! Dark needs his rest! Here's your chicken noodle soup Dark."

"Thank you Dai-chan." Dark sipped the soup and lay on the couch.

"I'm home! I brought the medicine Dark needs Niwa!" The bluenette shook the medicine bottle and closed the door behind him.

"Good. Get ready Dark! Bwahahaha!" The blonde teased the patient.

"Hey!" Dark hit the blonde on the shoulder, weakly, with his foot.

"Ha! It's fun when Dark gets sick!" Krad stuck a tongue at Dark. Satoshi hit the blonde on the head, making him bite his tongue.

"Ouch! I bit my tongue!"

"Now Dark, drink this." Satoshi gave a medicine cup to Dark, which was filled with a purple liquid. The purple haired drank the medicine and then immediately kissed the bluenette.

"Doesn't it taste good?" Dark smirked and licked his lips. Satoshi blushed a little and nodded.

"Hey! Don't get my man sick!" The blonde jumped up and yelled.

"What?! He is my boyfriend!" Dark yelled back, challenging.

"He is part of me!"

"Well, I love him! (Cough)"

"I love him too!"

"All you want from him is- (cough)- is-" Dark grabbed the couch's edge of a cushion, was having a cough-attack.

"Dark!" Daisuke and Satoshi chorused as they went to Dark's need. The bluenette patted his lover's back, Daisuke poured Dark a glass of water.

"Yes! I've won again! Let's do another round eh-"

"You've done enough Krad!" Satoshi yelled and patted Dark's back harder.

"What? He loves attention. He might be even faking it!"

"I am not faking it!" Dark manages to say through his coughing fit.

"Hehehe. Are you sure?" Krad's face was really close to Dark's, the violet haired could feel the hot breath of the blonde's on his neck.

"I said you have done enough Krad! Go to your room NOW!" The bluenette's arm gestered the blonde to go to his room so quickly that you could hear his arm whistle through the stilled air. The blonde stood up and walked to the direction to where his room was. Then he stopped.

"Don't think I'm done with you, theif."

"Heh, (cough), keep on dreaming!"

"Ah, I will get to you. It will be more painful than you'll ever dream possible!" Krad kept on walking, laughing at whatever scheme he was thinking for the violet haired.

"Oh, I wouldn't count on that! I would get to you first! Like always!" Satoshi slowed his patting down on Dark's back until he knew his lover was fine.

"You should rest now Dark." The bluenette laid his lover on his back and tucked the violet haired in.

"Niwa, will you store Dark's soup in the refrigerator?" The red head nodded, Satoshi got up to wash the dishes.

-----

_"Truly, it is fun when Dark gets sick. He's so weak and tired, he won't even notice me even if I was right in his face!" _The blonde thought as he was watching Dark in the shadows. Krad slowly and quietly moved closer to the sleeping figure on the couch.

"1...2...3...Gotcha Dark!" The blonde slammed himself onto the couch, finding the figure that lay on the couch was a bunch of pillows and a blanket.

"What?! Pillows?!"

"Got who, Krad? (Cough)" Krad turned around and found Dark smirking in the corner of the room.

"One of your old tricks eh, friend?" The blonde got up and walked toward the violet haired.

"And you still fell for it! What a laugh!"

"Well, now that your up," Krad paused and picked up his pace, "It will be more exciting!"

"Heh, bring it." The blonde ran toward Dark, the violet haired still standing in a calm matter.

"I will get you this time Dark!" The blonde grabbed Dark's shoulders, his hands starting to glow. The violet haired was still smirking.

"Is it you that captured me? Or..." Dark's voice trailed off as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"(Cough, cough) Dark!!!" Krad gasped when he felt something grab his own shoulders.

"...Or is it me that has captured you?" The blonde turned his head and found Dark behind him.

"It is I who will capture you Dark!" Krad moved quickly but then was pinned to the wall by Dark.

"Wrongoh!" Dark took action and kissed the blonde passionately. Krad's eyes grew wide.

"Felt good?" Dark broke the kiss and smiled at the shocked blonde. Krad collapsed to the floor, his eyes didn't leave Dark's face.

"(Cough, cough) Well, I guess I did too much..." Dark scooped up the blonde and brought him into the bathroom. The violet haired striped off the blonde's clothes, let Krad stand in the shower, and turned on the "cold" nob.

"AUGH! WHAT?! DARK!!!" Krad chased Dark out of the bathroom and around the living room.

"Hey! Hey! Take it easy! At least you're out of shock! (Cough)" Dark yelled back. Some sharp object whirred past Dark's ear, making the violet haired freeze in his run. The sharp object scratched the blonde's cheek and stuck in a wall, the blonde also froze in his run. The two angels looked and found the sharp object was a pen.

"Who threw..." The two angels looked in the opposite direction and found Satoshi, hands in fists, eyes flaring.

"S-S-Satoshi?" The two angels turned pale. The bluenette calmly walked toward the two angels, looking down at the wet floor then at the naked blonde.

"I bet you two left the water running. Turn it off. After that, grab some towels from the cabinet and come back here." They both nodded and followed the bluenette's orders.

-----

"...Soak up the water with the towels, oh and Krad? Will you please wrap a towel around your waist? You don't want the neighbors seeing you naked, now do you?" Satoshi smirked as he headed back toward his room.

"And you two, have a good nights rest." The bluenette added over his shoulder. Dark and Krad watched the bluenette after he disappeared from their view.

"He's punishing us, especially on his sick love (cough)... (Sigh) Well we better get a move on so we could get a good well rest." Dark said as he got started drying the floor. Krad stared off into the distance, lost in his trail of thought. The water that was left on the blonde's skin trickled down, making the violet haired's perverted mind light up with ideas. Dark looked up at the blonde and smirked.

"You know Krad, your exposed skin, it's very beautiful. It makes me want to...touch it...with my-" Dark was inching closer to the blonde as he was whispering this but was cut off by a towel that was thrown in his face.

"I thought you said to stop the ideling and get to work." Krad said as he wrapped a towel around his waist and started to work. Dark laughed a little as he removed the towel off from his face, making the blonde work faster.

_"What does he want?! Maybe his sickness is getting to him...making him think that I'm Satoshi."_ Krad thought. The blonde rolled his eyes at the thought. Dark was still laughing in the background.

"Hahaha- (cough, cough, cough)" The violet haired clutched his chest and doubled over, was having a cough-attack again.

"You make me sick Dark." Krad said, ignoring the violet haired.

"(Cough, cough, cough) T-Then why don't- (cough)- y-you attack me when I'm- (cough)- like this?" Dark tried to crawl over to the blonde but collapsed.

"...Because," Krad paused as he picked up the violet haired and laid him down on the couch, "you're fun to tease other than my Satoshi." He whispered this in Dark's ear then went to finish wiping the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Got Germs? -Chapter 2

"You almost killed Dark you know." Krad said behind a newspaper he was reading.

"You don't have to rub it in..." The bluenette said, almost in a whisper, as he poured himself some tea.

"Ah, but I am not rubbing it. I am simply congradulating you for doing such a good job so far-"

"It wasn't on purpose..." Satoshi started, putting the kettle and his tea cup on the table, "...because..." The bluenette clenched a hand into a fist and hit the table.

"BECAUSE I AM NOT LIKE YOU K- AH!" The kettle tipped over and splashed onto Satoshi's pants, making the bluenette double over. The bluenette hurriedly pulled off his pants, hissing when the top of his pants rubbed on his thighs.

"Satoshi!" Krad called as he helped the bluenette to a chair.

"Hello! I'm- ah! H-Hiwatari! Are you alright?! What happened?!" Daisuke ran through the front door and went to the bluenette's side.

"Nngh...I-it's nothing. Just a burn..." The bluenette gingerly touched his thighs.

"A burn?! You need to put ice on it fast!" Daisuke ran to the cuboard, grabbed a plastic bag, ran to the refridgerator, and filled the bag with ice. The red head then placed the bag onto Satoshi's legs.

"Feeling better?"

"...Yeah. Thanks Niwa."

"Don't mention it!" Krad kissed the bluenette on the cheek and headed out of the room, hands in his pockets.

"K-Krad?" Satoshi said in surprise.

"Stay with Daisuke, Satoshi. I'm going to my room." Daisuke and Satoshi watched the blonde curiously as he walked out of the room. Then a smile creaped up on the bluenette's face.

"He has accepted."

"...What do you mean, Hiwatari?"

"I mean, he has accepted Dark."

"Dark?" Daisuke look to where he last saw Krad and smiled too.

"I wonder how Dark's doing by the way..."

-----

Krad couldn't doze off like he wanted to. Whenever he closed his eyes, he'd have that image of that kiss. What was more weird to him was he could still feel Dark's lips on his. Krad sighed and walked out of his room. He shivered as he could feel, with every step, the eagerness growing. His body wanted more of Dark.

"Krad?" Dark asked as he woke up from a slamming door and a blonde stomping his way.

"Just be quiet and don't get up." Krad commanded. The blonde slipped into Dark's bed and kissed the violet haired. Dark backed up a little in surprise, then allowed Krad to take him.

"Mmmh..." Krad moaned as he broke the kiss and licked his lips.

"I taste good...don't I? (Cough)" Dark smirked. Krad stripped off his clothes and commanded Dark to do the same. Dark whistled.

"Oooh! Someone's been craving for me! You weren't satified la-"

"Be quiet and take your clothes off. Or you want me to leave?" Dark smirked and tackled the blonde with a kiss.

"Why don't you take my clothes off for me, Krad?" Krad stared at the violet haired in disbelief then smirked.

"Indeed."

-----

Finally finished this story! ...Is this ending...good or no? Hm...well hope you liked it!

Mewknight


End file.
